


Under My Skin

by Ktspree13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Extremely Underage, Grooming, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loss of Innocence, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Shotacon, Underage Rape/Non-con, warprize loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Taking Jotunheim had been a lark, but the war was finally won and Thor had claimed his prize. The tiny little ice prince Laufey had kept hidden away these last eight years, well… Thor had seen him, sitting on Hliðskjálf, playing in the bath with one of his brothers, laughing, running around, his tiny little body on display. Those puffy lilac nipples and small, growing cock. The littlest Jotunn even had hair.He waged a war just to claim that sweet, tiny creature; the Jewel of Jotunheim; the tiniest frost giant Thor had ever laid eyes upon.And, oh, such plans he had for his war prize.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



> Merry ValenSanta's Day John!! I seriously hope you like this. It's the darkest fic I've ever written and I can't wait to add more to it. >:) <3 For now, I hope you can make do with this first installment as your secret santa gift. ;) :) <3
> 
> [This artwork](https://twitter.com/LWL1L48X5fcyMGY/status/1356189673727516675/photo/1) makes me think of Loki in this fic.  
> Also, [THIS](https://twitter.com/humanoids_09/status/1185305523257782272) was the main influence to how I came up with the egg-laying/eggpreg idea for this fic.

Thor’s smirk and the dark glint in his eye was the last thing Laufey saw before his youngest son was drugged and the old king took his final breath of life, roaring as he tried to save the only precious thing he had left. It was in vain, but Thor found it a valiant effort regardless. He pissed on the old Jotunn’s head as they vacated the decimated ice palace. It was the second time the Jotunns had gone to war against Asgard and Thor was certain they would not recover, this time.

Taking Jotunheim had been a lark, but the war was finally won and Thor had claimed his prize. The tiny little ice prince Laufey had kept hidden away these last eight years, well… Thor had seen him, sitting on Hliðskjálf, playing in the bath with one of his brothers, laughing, running around, his tiny little body on display. Those puffy lilac nipples and small, growing cock. The littlest Jotunn even had _hair_.

He waged a war just to claim that sweet, tiny creature; the Jewel of Jotunheim; the tiniest frost giant Thor had ever laid eyes upon.

And, oh, such plans he had for his war prize. Outside, he stroked Loki’s cheek as he slept on in drugged silence, innocent, unknowing of the horrors of the world.

***

Loki slept on, receiving his nutrients from a little pack, slowly dripping into his veins. Thor continued to keep his little runt drugged and asleep, or, sometimes, just barely lucid, enjoying the little purring noises Loki would make whenever Thor touched him. He wanted his new pet to forget any kind of trauma from his old life and only think of _Thor_ and feeling _good_.

In the end, Thor couldn’t help himself. He had kept Helblindi alive just so he could watch Loki forget him, and let the giant watch his little sapphire fulfil Thor’s purpose for him.

Thor had read up on Jotunns after seeing little Loki flaunting himself. He’d learned they were an egg-laying species. But it was more than that. A Jotunn’s biology actually encouraged, nay, _rewarded_ those that chose to be egg layers. When they started cycling, those that grew and carried eggs to term, even unfertilized, reaped the benefits. They would be flooded with pleasure and stress-relieving endorphins when the eggs slipped free of their bodies, and each cycle encouraged more to grow inside them the next time.

Thor couldn’t wait.

He couldn’t wait for Loki’s cycle to start on its own. He wanted to see it, to watch that young, nubile body stretch and struggle and squirm under the pleasurable effects of his own, natural biology.

Loki was _his_ , now, and if Thor didn’t want to wait, he simply would not. So he came up with a two-step process. His healers would harvest the eggs currently lying dormant in Loki’s little body and deposit them where they would grow and expand until Loki birthed them. Then, Thor would give Loki a special cocktail of hormones to encourage his body to do _now_ what it would naturally do on its own, in a few years’ time.

***

Thor would sit with his sleeping jewel for hours at a time, a hand on his tiny, naked belly, harnessing dark magic to twist his little Jotunn’s mind. Those around him had started to notice his obsession with the child. Whispers flew around his palace. Unwise. Unhealthy. Sick. Why would he keep such a monster around?

They had not yet even seen his precious Loki. Soon, they would understand.

Thor’s dark magic whispered through Loki’s memories in their daily sessions. He wouldn’t replace all of Loki’s memories. It would be too much of a strain on his young mind. For Thor, it was enough to replace just One. One person Loki was closest to and had grown up with. 

Helblindi had been Loki’s protector, like another parent to him, and it was those memories that Thor replaced. No longer would Loki remember the giant’s large body and kind face, he would instead see Thor. Thor would be his big brother, his protector, the one whom he’d run to for any troubles or questions. The one to whom Loki had turned to his whole life...

Thor would tell him of the terrible accident on Jotunheim that had killed “their” family and how he’d brought Loki here to live in safety. It would be Thor to teach him all about his body. And when he was ready, it would be Thor to fertilize the little eggs inside his pretty Jotunn.

As soon as his dark magic worked its way deep into Loki’s mind, then he would be ready…

For now, he contented himself with stroking Loki’s flat belly, enjoying his soft skin. Only sometimes, when he knew he was truly alone, he would indulge himself, lifting Loki’s loin cloth, stroking his small button of a cock until it stood up, hard and dribbling. The sweetest, confused look would cross Loki’s face as he spilled himself all over Thor’s fingers. 

The times Loki was a little lucid were the best, squeaking, whimpering, wriggling under Thor’s warm hands.

***

“Majesty, if you would only wait two years, I am sure his body would do as...desired...unaided.”

Thor growled, staring down into the eyes of the chief healer he’d commanded to help him.

“Do you not think I would have waited, if that was what I wished?”

The healer called the soul forge to life around Loki, checking the steady vitals of his charge and locating the eggs Thor was so consumed by. He could see them all packed in, nestled in Loki’s unique reproductive organs, dormant, unneeded.

Thor held the healer’s hands over the area for a few long moments, just enjoying the image, savoring the build-up to what they were about to do. He rested his own hand over the area, his cock throbbing in his loose pants. Soon he would get to see just how many Loki could fit, under his skin…..

He turned, picking up the long metal instrument with the extendable grabber on the end of it, turning back to the healer. “And this is what we will use to pull the eggs into their proper place?” Thor asked, feeling a little breathless. “It will fit and be able to do this? Carefully?”

The healer’s hands shook a little as they hovered over Loki’s body. “Not without difficulty or pain, but yes, yes, that will be more than sufficient to fit through. We can keep him sedated and free of pain during the procedure, but he will be sore when he wakes.”

Thor growled, thinking about it.

“Likely for many days.”

Thor’s nostrils flared as he placed the tool down again, starting to pace, thinking everything over. He didn’t wish for his little pet to wake to pain… He frowned, eyebrows furrowing. But he would not wait. It was one time. They would only need to do this once and Loki’s body would simply take over from there…

He stopped pacing as the idea formed in his mind. He’d have his precious pet, scared and in need for _days_ , sitting in his lap while Thor cared for him, reassured him, helped him to heal… It sounded like a dream. And everyone would see just how precious Loki was with little diamond tears in his eyes, clutching a warm (or maybe cold?) pack to his skin, holding onto his “big brother.”

The plan was on once again and Thor was feeling all the better for it.

“Yes, that will be fine,” Thor rumbled, going to sit in his chair beside Loki so he might watch the proceedings. He pet Loki’s face, tucking a few stray hairs behind his ear. Tomorrow he’d get to speak with his pet, take him out of the confines of the stark white healing halls. 

He watched the healer push another vial of the sleeping draught into Loki’s body, adding to it another vial of a powerful pain medication. The third vial was the special hormone formula the healers had concocted specifically for his little doll.

Loki’s body was even more limp than before; corpse-like in his slumber. It would have worried Thor if he wasn’t assured the healers would do their job for fear of their own lives. 

He stroked Loki’s beautiful blue face, watching as the probe entered Loki’s body on the soul forge. His cock swelled, watching it approach that sweet little cervix. He’d read that the more Loki delivered his egg clutches into the world the looser that tight ring would become. One day, Thor hoped his cock might pop right through it, getting to nestle the head of his length right up against Loki’s little eggs; to cum directly inside his ample womb.

It was such a temptation to stroke himself through the whole procedure, but Thor worked hard to keep his arousal to himself. The probe kissed right up against Loki’s cervix, steadily pressing against it, seeking entrance. A minute passed before Thor spoke, unhappy with the progress.

“Why have you stopped?” The thunderclap outside had made the healer swallow nervously, giving Thor a dark pleasure in making him uncomfortable.

“I haven’t, your majesty. It may take a little while to loosen his cervix up for the probe to fit in, and then I must engage the probe to hold it open while we extract the eggs. If we go too quickly, it will cause even more pain.”

Thor’s nostrils flared again as he exhaled. He would wait. The best things came to those who were patient, after all. He busied himself, instead, by stroking Loki’s abdomen, right above his egg sacs, watching on the soul forge as his thumb caused them to move back and forth, the eggs moving around as Thor depressed his thumb against them. It was fascinating. The healer shifted the view of the soul forge, watching his work, staring straight on at the neck of Loki’s womb. It was then that Thor could see the way the probe worked, slowly pushing against the opening, in and out, in and out, each time stretching gently, carefully, using some kind of lubricant each time to help the way. When the muscle finally gave, the probe surged inside Loki’s womb and Thor’s cock raged inside the confines of the silk bottoms he’d chosen for the day.

There was a brief moment when the healer pressed something on the end of the probe and Thor watched as a thick ring engaged, holding Loki’s cervix open, making it easy for the probe to slide back and forth inside him.

“There’s my good boy,” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear. He didn’t imagine Loki had heard, but it made Thor feel good to praise him, already doing so well with the procedure.

There was a twitch of pain that seemed to ripple down Loki’s face and it made Thor’s heart _ache_. He didn’t want to hurt his precious little sapphire, but he consoled himself with the knowledge that it would be quick enough, and never again would Thor need to do such a thing to his pretty pet.

He stroked Loki’s face as the probe moved further and further towards Loki’s little egg sacs. Thor’s heart rate soared as he watched the sterile tool move inside Loki’s most intimate parts.

“How many eggs can we move?” Thor asked, swallowing a moan as he saw the probe make it to the first egg sac. The plan was to take some from each, to stimulate each properly and wake them all up.

“I wouldn’t do more than twenty, my King,” the healer intoned, looking over at Thor. He had sweat on his brow, apparently worried Thor would ask for some obnoxiously unreasonable amount.

Thor rolled his eyes. He’d read about this. He knew, some of the eggs would be reabsorbed when they weren’t fertilized. 20 could easily mean only five making it to the birthing phase, and Thor wanted to see him swell…

“Surely thirty wouldn’t be remiss, healer,” he intoned. The man swallowed, cautiously extending the grabbing arm into the egg sac and grabbing hold of one before pulling it down down down into Loki’s growing womb.

“It will take longer, majesty, hold him open more.”

Thor ignored the warning, turning back to Loki’s face, momentarily, seeing the little furrow of his brow. He smoothed it out with his thumb, then stroked Loki’s soft cheek again. “There there, little one.” He placed a kiss to Loki’s forehead before turning back to the absolute beauty of the soul forge.

One by one the healer had taken each little egg and supplanted it in Loki’s incubating womb. Thor’s cock pulsed and throbbed with each movement of the probe. It was soothing to watch the extender arms latch on to each one. Luckily the probe could expand big enough for each egg. They looked the diameter of a medium-sized coin and Thor was absolutely fascinated.

“Can you pull one out with the probe when you’re finished?” Thor asked, wishing to preserve something from Loki’s first batch, just for himself… To be able to touch one of Loki’s first eggs and cradle it in his hands… 

The healer seemed to balk at the idea, but knew better than to say no. “I can try, your majesty. It will be difficult to fit it past his cervix at this stage. He is not ready to birth.”

Thor hummed, nodding his understanding. If the man had any skill at all, Thor thought, he would succeed.

***

All in all, the procedure took two hours. Pulling one of the eggs free took the longest, but when Thor held it in his hands, it made it all worth the wait. It was warm and pulsed against his skin with the promise of life. It was slippery and squishy and Thor couldn’t stop stroking it. He knew Loki would agree with him, some day. Some day when he told his precious pet all about how good he had been, how well he’d taken to laying.

He’d demanded a way to preserve the precious little egg, then let the healer finish up, stroking Loki’s rounded belly, laying his bearded cheek against the swell of the eggs, enjoying the way they squished and moved beneath him.

The healer placed a cup within his little pet, catching any blood that came from the procedure. Thor hoped by tomorrow Loki might not need it, but he was sure the healer would reassess before making a decision. When he left, Thor gave instructions not to be disturbed.

The doors closed quietly behind him and Thor stood, staring at Loki’s prone form for many long minutes, memorizing how he looked now, small and rounded with eggs. In truth, his belly wasn’t all that large, yet, but the eggs would grow and move inside his little pet and eventually, he would be quite heavily laden with them, as long as they didn’t mostly reabsorb inside Loki.

Thor pressed a large, warm hand against Loki’s stretched skin, feeling his fertility magic leech inside the small frost giant, willing his eggs to grow to term so Thor might see them and enjoy the sight. He had to stop himself before he went too far… If Loki were to have fertilized eggs, Thor wanted it done the old fashioned way, by his own seed. He wanted to drench Loki in it…

He’d made a vow not to for at least a year or more. At least until he knew Loki was happy here, with him… 

Instead, he worked his cock free from the confines of his flowing bottoms, groaning at _finally_ being able to touch himself. Thor was more sensitive than usual, after the foreplay of Loki’s procedure. He held Loki’s small little egg in his hand, the first one to ever make it out into the world, then he started to stroke himself with long, luxuriant passes of his hand along his cock. It was perfect. He watched the egg throb in time with his cock as he stared down at Loki’s rounded form, seeing each egg make a little mark upon his skin.

Thor came, quicker than he had as a young lad, rope after rope of milky white cum spilling over Loki’s distended belly.

***

The healers told him his little prince awoke crying, asking for his big brother, asking for Thor, and already his day was starting out just how he wanted. Thor’s smile was dark and satisfied as he entered the healing halls, on his way to Loki. Clearly, his sessions with Loki, reworking his memories, had been a success!

_“Where’s my big brother?”_

Thor heard Loki’s hiccuping little cries as the doors to his room were opened for him. He entered, long robes rustled by the air, shining and resplendent as the sun itself. He’d made sure to look his finest today.

Loki’s big, sad eyes shone with tears, turning to Thor the moment he entered the room.

“My little Loki!” Thor soothed appropriately, coming to sit beside him on the bed. The moment Thor was in reach, Loki’s arms were thrown around him as he trembled and cried.

“Brother, what is this place?” Loki shook, clearly frightened and in pain.

“It’s your new home, little one. Do you remember anything of the attack?” he asked, softly, stroking down Loki’s hair and back. Oh, it felt good to have his pet so needy for him, already.

“No,” Loki warbled, sniffling, wiping at some of the snot from his nose.

“My sweet little Loki,” Thor cooed, kissing the top of his head. “There was a great army that came upon our family, but I found a way to get us to safety. Sadly, we were the only two who survived. I brought us to our mother’s kingdom where I am king.” “Everyone is gone?” Loki asked, shock and devastation on his face as he stared up at Thor. 

“I’m so sorry, brother,” Thor comforted him, continuing to stroke down Loki’s back as he wrapped his pretty pet up in his arms. “But I promise I will care for you, until the end of our days, Loki. You have my word.” Thor looked into Loki’s swollen red eyes as he made his promise, knowing he would never break it. Not for his perfect little jewel.

**Author's Note:**

> For those unsure about exactly how the egg grabbing procedure worked, imagine that scene at the beginning of Dr. Strange where he uses the grabby tool to pull the bullet from the guy's brain. It's not exactly like that (bc that was small and for the brain), but [THIS](https://imgur.com/xzR9nLa) is a better idea (though, not this long).
> 
> There will be a lot more of this fic. I'm just undecided if I'm doing chapters or a series. Feel free to comment which you prefer!
> 
> I can be found just about anywhere as [ktspree13](https://linktr.ee/ktspree13) .


End file.
